Lumbar vertebra disc protrusion, cervical spondylosis, and vertebra soft tissue injury disease of breast/waist rear-joint dysfunction are commonly-seen and frequently-occurring diseases. They bring great pains to patients and the main cause of their pathologic changes is that there are some three-dimensional changes between the patient's sick centrums. The commonly-used 3D vertebra traction bed is used to rectify the changes of sick centrums at the three-dimensional direction, making it return to normal. The vertebra 3D bed for quick traction is implemented by using hydraulic driving unit. Because the hydraulic action of the hydraulic driving unit is slow and cannot precisely and quantitatively cure the patient, it is difficult for it to ensure the safety and reliability of treatment.